


Inspiration Precedes

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Art, Book: The Stone Rose, Drawing, F/M, Rose Tyler studied art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: Following the events of The Stone Rose, Rose decides to make a charcoal drawing of the Doctor. In a state of undress.





	Inspiration Precedes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Timepetals prompt "Quick, take your clothes off, it's for art"

‘Quick! Take your clothes off, it’s for art!’

The Doctor blinked at her, startled. ‘Wha- What kind of art?’

‘What kind of science were you doing when you asked me to kiss you earlier?’

The Doctor looked down at the packet of strathmore drawing paper and charcoal pencils in her hand, his hands distractedly unraveling the knot in his tie. ‘Biochemistry. Obviously.’

‘Yours or mine?’

‘More of a… general principle.’ 

‘Well, if you ever need more data-’ Rose grinned.

‘You draw?’ he asked, rather redundantly, draping his suit jacket over the back of a chair.

‘I’ve taken a few classes, yeah.’

‘I can’t draw, at least not well. I’ve always sort of marked it up to a matter of attention span…’

‘You carved a perfect marble sculpture of me.’

‘I was preserving a timeline.’

‘Attention span, eh?’

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. ‘Subject matter helps.’

‘Stray hairs and a broken fingernail?’

‘Inspiration precedes…’ the Doctor trailed off, taking in every pink and yellow detail before him, almost trembling.

‘You made me a goddess.’

‘You didn’t need… I didn’t- you- I-’

‘Exactly. Least I can do toward repaying the compliment.’

‘What?’ the Doctor squeaked, his unbuttoned oxford slipping off his slim shoulders.

‘You heard me. Trousers too. I saw you running around in that short tunic.’

‘But I’m just- I’m just me.’

‘I’m just me too.’

‘Well, I can’t imagine anything better than that.’


End file.
